Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a tailgate attachment for a vehicle, and more particularly to a tailgate attachment that extends the cargo space of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Bianchi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,639, teaches a retractable extender structure for the tailgate of a pick-up truck or other vehicle which enables quick and convenient enlargement of the cargo space of the vehicle when necessary. A back panel and side panels are compactly carried against the inside surface of the closed tailgate when not in use while being pivotable into perpendicular relationship to the opened tailgate to increase cargo space.
Wold, U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,000, teaches a vehicle bed extender for attaching to a tailgate. The vehicle bed extender has a rear panel, the inner edge of which is hinged to the outer border of the tailgate. Side panels are provided, the bottom edges of which are hinged to the side border of the tailgate. The outer edges of the side panels are releasably hinged to the outer edge of the rear panel by a single hinge. The side panels have a diagonal hinge which folds inwardly when the rear panel is pushed toward the tailgate.
Covington, U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,892, teaches an extension apparatus for use with a vehicle having a cargo-bed area with opposing first and second side walls, and a tailgate movable between a vertical orientation and a horizontal orientation. The extension apparatus comprises a rear panel, which has opposing first and second ends, pivotally couplable to the tailgate to pivot the rear panel between a side-board configuration and a cargo-bed extension configuration. A first side panel is pivotally coupled to the rear panel adjacent the first end, and a second side panel is pivotally coupled to the rear panel adjacent the second end. The extension apparatus further includes a side panel receiver securable to a selected one of the first or second side walls of the cargo-bed area to receive a portion of the selected one of the first or second side panels therein. The unique configuration of the extension apparatus allows the extension apparatus to expand the cargo-bed area in a vertical direction when the rear panel is pivoted to the side-board configuration, or alternatively, to expand the cargo-bed area in a horizontal direction when the rear panel is pivoted to the cargo-bed extension configuration.
Pool, III, U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,638 teaches an attachment for elongating a pickup truck bed storage area which can also serve as a replacement tailgate for the truck""s factory tailgate or a tailgate for the extended area and further a ramp, or stairway for loading the pickup truck. The device is easily attached to the pickup truck bed with the truck""s existing tailgate lowered and encloses an area of the bed over the tailgate. The rear end of the device serves as a tailgate and a ramp or a stairway, which can be unlatched and unfolded extending for easy loading of the truck storage area.
Nash, U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,188, teaches a truck bed extender having a pair of generally parallel, spaced apart side walls which are joined to a back wall, and having an open top and an open bottom. A pair of forward pointing plates or tabs are coupled to the side walls, with the forward pointing plates generally structured and configured to slidably engage slots defined by the strike plates and truck bed walls of a pickup truck. A pair of downward pointing plates or tabs, each including an opening for a latch bolt, are also coupled to the side walls, with the downward pointing plates structured and configured to slidably engage the slots defined by the latch plates and sides of the tailgate of a pickup truck.
Kulesza, U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,596, teaches a truck tailgate fence mechanism which is attached to both the truck and the tailgate utilizing the existing latch and striker system of the truck tailgate. The mechanism utilizes a wall portion which is positioned on the extended tailgate in an upright orientation. A first fastener removably holds the wall portion to the tailgate and includes a first member which is fastened to the striker of the latch and striker system of the tailgate. A second fastener connects to the wall portion and removably fastens to the latch of the latch and striker system of the tailgate and truck bed partition.
DiBassie, U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,753 teaches a pickup truck bed extender consisting of two extendable side braces and an extender tailgate. The side braces are fabricated from two separate telescoping pieces adjustable for length so as to universally fit a variety of pickup trucks whether compact or full size. Each side brace bolts to the inner side of the pickup bed at a corner post. Each corner post features a square peg on the top and bottom that mates to square slots on the braces, and a latch pin secures side braces together by thrusting the pin downward through the holes in the adjoined braces and posts. The extender tailgate connects the two braces and may be adjustable in width in the same manner as the side units. A pair of side mounted support cables with quick release pins are used to prevent the extender tailgate from going past the horizontal position when opening. An extender flap could pivot from the extender tailgate, but would pivot in the forward direction to provide a floor surface when the existing tailgate is not long enough. The extender flap would have a rubber backing to prevent scratching to the existing surface of the existing tailgate.
Hitchcock, U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,449, teaches an auxiliary tailboard assembly for attachment to a drop-down tailgate that allows a user to bring the tailboard into vertical position, confining a load to the tailgate, after the goods have been loaded on the tailgate. The tailboard assembly includes a case for attachment to an inside face of the tailgate and a panel which can be extended and retracted in the case. A slot is provided into which the panel is seated when the panel is extended and rotated into vertical position and a stop for preventing removal of the panel from either the case or slot.
Jarman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,724, teaches an apparatus for extending a vehicle cargo area. The apparatus includes a main panel having a first end adapted for pivotally attaching to a tailgate, the main panel including non-planar sections formed therein; and a pair of side panels pivotally attached to opposite sides of the main panel, the side panels including non-planar sections formed therein, wherein the apparatus is positionable in a stowed position having the side panels folded into abutment with the main panel such that the non-planar sections of the side panels nest with the non-planar sections of the main panel. Also provided is an apparatus for extending the vehicle cargo area of a vehicle is provided for a vehicle having a side-swing style tailgate having a first end and a second end, the first end pivotally mounted to a vehicle body, the apparatus including a main panel having a first end and a second end, the first end pivotally mountable to the second end of the side-swing tailgate, the main panel having an operative position at about a right angle with the side-swing tailgate and a closed position abutting the side-swing tailgate; a side panel having a first end pivotally mounted to the second end of the main panel, the side panel having an operative position at about a right angle from the main panel, and a closed position abutting the main panel; the side panel having a second end attachable to the vehicle; and a floor panel disposed within the area defined by the side-swing tailgate, the side panel, the main panel and the vehicle when the apparatus is in the operative position.
Tibbals, U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,311, teaches an apparatus adapted to be attached to an existing tailgate of a vehicle or to a custom tailgate recessed to accept the device comprises a housing assembly adapted to be mounted on the vehicle tailgate, a chassis assembly slidingly engaged with the housing assembly, and a step assembly rotatably connected to the chassis assembly whereby the chassis assembly can be moved through the housing assembly and rotated so that the step assembly can be rotated out of the chassis assembly.
Bryan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,480, teaches a truck bed extension for pickup trucks, which extension is designed to increase the effective loading capacity of a pickup truck bed and requires no fasteners for mounting. The truck bed extension is characterized by a pair of quick-release cleats and brackets to facilitate rapidly loading and unloading the truck bed extension on the truck tailgate at the rear end of the bed of a pickup truck. In a preferred embodiment the truck bed extension includes a frame having parallel side frame members, each fitted with a cleat for removably engaging corresponding conventional bed brackets provided in the bed of the pickup truck. A pair of tailgate brackets are also welded or otherwise attached to the side frame members, respectively, for engaging the conventional latching pin mechanism attached to the ends of the downwardly-extended, horizontal tailgate of the pickup truck. Inside and outside frame stringers extend between the side frame members, an extension tailgate is hingedly attached to the outside stringer and releasably closes the rear end of the truck bed extension and an optional cover partially or completely closes the truck bed extension.
Leitner et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,047 teaches an improved truck bed extender particularly adapted for ease of installation and removal. When not being used to extend the truck bed, the extender is advantageously adapted to quickly and easily create a secondary storage area. In one embodiment, the extender includes a first side wall, a second side wall, a connecting wall, a first mount and a second mount. The connecting wall extends between the first side wall and the second side wall, and cooperates with the first side wall and second side wall to form a generally U-shape frame. The first mount is secured to the first side wall and includes a first interlocking member. The second mount is secured to the second side wall and comprises a second interlocking member. The first interlocking member and the first mounting station on the vehicle and the second interlocking member and the second mounting station on the vehicle cooperate to secure the truck bed extender to the vehicle so that the extender is rotatable about an axis between a first and a second position. In the first position, the connecting wall is in an upright position over the tailgate beyond the rear end of the bed. In the second position, the connecting wall is in an upright position spaced forward from the rear end of the bed and the tailgate.
Delaune, U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,033, teaches an apparatus for extending a pickup truck bed includes a removable frame that can be connected to the pickup truck bumper or its hitch receiver. The frame includes a longitudinal beam that extends away from the truck bed during use, forming a connection with the receiver. A transverse beam is structurally attached to the distal end of the longitudinal beam and extends about the width of the pickup truck bed. Left and right side wall extension members are mounted respectively on opposite sides of the transverse beams, each side wall extension member being rectangular and having front and rear vertical edges and a lower edge that conforms to the plane of the bed. The frame provides an open area that allows the pickup truck tailgate to be lowered to define an extension of the load carrying surface of the bed. An auxiliary tailgate is pivotally attached to the transverse beam and is movable between open and closed positions. In the closed position, the auxiliary tailgate and the left and right side wall extension members form an enclosure about the lowered tailgate and thus an overall enclosure about the rear end portion of any load being carried.
The prior art teaches truck bed extending devices. However, the prior art does not teach a tailgate attachment with a pair of hinge members having the structure and properties described below. Specifically, the pair of hinge members are mounted onto the inside surface of the tailgate such that the tailgate attachment and the pair of hinge members do not extend above the top edge of the tailgate. Furthermore, the pair of hinge members can rotate 270 degrees from a stowed position, through an extended position, to a loading position in which the tailgate attachment hangs over the top edge of the tailgate so as to not obstruct loading the vehicle. The prior art also does not teach mounting the tailgate attachment entirely within the tailgate when the tailgate attachment is not in use. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
The present invention provides a tailgate attachment for a vehicle having a cargo space defined by a bed, upright sidewalls and a pivoting tailgate. The tailgate has an inside surface which faces the cargo space when the tailgate is at a closed upright position and which extends substantially horizontally to the rear of the bed when the tailgate is at an open position. The tailgate further has a top edge which is uppermost when the tailgate is at the closed upright position. The tailgate attachment includes a back panel and a pair of side panels having configurations adapted to form a rearward extension of the cargo space. Each of the side panels is pivotally coupled to the back panel. The back panel is attached to the tailgate with a hinge means for hingably attaching the back panel to the tailgate. The hinge means enables pivoting of the back panel through a range of positions including a stowed position in which the panels are parallel to the tailgate surface, an extended position at which the panels are positioned substantially perpendicular to the tailgate surface when the tailgate is at the open position, and a loading position in which the panels are rotated approximately 180 degrees from the extended position. The hinge means preferably couples the back panel to the inside surface of the tailgate in proximity to the top edge. The hinge means is structured such that neither of the tailgate attachment not the hinge means extends above the top edge of the tailgate when the tailgate attachment is in the stowed position.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a tailgate attachment having advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide a hinge means such that the tailgate attachment and the pair of hinge members do not extend above the top edge of the tailgate, while simultaneously allowing the tailgate attachment to rotate 270 degrees from a stowed position, through an extended position, to a loading position in which the tailgate attachment hangs over the top edge of the tailgate so as to not obstruct loading the vehicle.
A further objective is to provide a tailgate that allows the tailgate attachment to be stored entirely within the tailgate when the tailgate attachment is in the stowed position.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.